Ironic
by Henrika
Summary: Mustang reflects on irony as he prepares to die. Multiple deaths and mentions of tough subject matter. Slight Roy x Riza.


Ironic  
By Henrika

Henrika- I promised I'd get one-shots out! Here's one for the moment. Small spoiler for Ep.25, though no real place on the timeline. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer- I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or much else forthat matter. Poor college freshman. Will beat lawyers with stick if they think I own FMA.

WARNING-Heavy angst in this. Lots of favorite characters die. Some deaths graphic, others not quite as. You have been warned.

* * *

_It's ironic_, Mustang decided. He was going to burn to death. And the ones with the torches were Ishbalans. The irony was just too perfect and he started laughing, ignoring the startled looks of his captors, who were tying him to a stake and soaking the wood and his clothes with gasoline.

He thought back on how he had got to this point. A direct order from the Fuhrer had sent him and his unit to "subdue by any means necessary" an uprising in one of the designated Ishbalan camps. Roy had hoped, prayed for once, that a few wrists could be slapped and the problem would go away.

But the talks soon broke apart, not the least of which reasons being that he and Edward were State Alchemists. The unit soon found that the camp had been cleared of everyone but capable, battle-ready young men who only wanted military blood. They were quickly backed into a corner, the Ishbalans pinning them down with gunfire. They returned fire, literally in Roy's case, but one by one they began to fall.

Breda was shot in the head. Fury had bled to death from a bullet that had torn through his lung. Havoc and Farman had been blown apart by a well-thrown grenade. Ed had been shot twice despite his brother's efforts to protect him, but the boy had refused to die that easily. The both of them had fought on, until a stray bullet ripped through Edward's heart. Al's blood seal had released as his brother's eyes stopped seeing the world. The empty armor had collapsed into the dirt as the Ishbalans closed on him and Riza.

Ed's last gasping word had been a reversal of the years of orders Roy had given him. "Run."

They had tried, running as fast as they could. But the Ishbalans had cut them off and their desire for retribution left no room for the pair to escape. Hawkeye had managed to pick off a few, but they'd quickly disarmed her. He had been divested of his gloves and then…Roy stopped his thoughts. The bastards had made him _watch_ as they did that to her. Then they'd shot her with her own gun. His last image of her was the terrified look in her eyes as they'd shoved the pistol against the back of her neck and squeezed the trigger. Herblood was still across his face.

He dimly registered that the torches had been dropped and that the fire was spreading with a determined fervor. He wasn't sure if he screamed as the tongues of flame licked at his skin, burning until the nerves were gone, until the fat melted, until the blood vessels burst from the heat. He wasn't sure if he screamed. But he knew his last thought was of the irony of it all.

* * *

"Geez Mustang. Took you long enough." Roy turned towards the familiar voice.

"Ed! You're alright?" He noticed the other people standing behind the boy. "You're all okay?" He looked down at himself. "I'm alright. How…?"

"Sadly, we all died back there. Welcome to the Gate." Mustang looked up at the large gate, the intricate design of an eye carved into the two doors. He examined the familiar faces: Havoc's grin, Fury's timid smile, Breda's gruff smirk, Farman's small quirk of the lips, and…

"Riza!" She flew into his arms.

"Roy!" She kissed him suddenly his breath away. "I'm so glad you came back to us."

"I'm sorry.' He said when the pair finally drew apart. "I'm so sorry everyone."

"Don't worry about it." Breda said. "We all figured we we're gonna go out fighting anyways."

Roy turned to Ed, noting an absence in the group. "Alphonse?"

"Already went ahead. His body has been on the other side ever since we attempted human transmutation. Speaking of which, hurry up. I've been waiting to see Mom since that night."

Riza looked up into Roy's eyes, her arms still loosely wrapped around his torso. "Maes is waiting."

"Well then." Roy addressed the group. "What _are_ we waiting for?" he took Riza's hand into his own, stepping forward. _For all the trouble it took to get here,_ Roy thought. _Maybe death isn't going to be so bad._ _Ironic, yes, but not bad._

They stepped through the Gate as one.

* * *

Anyone catch that last reference to "One is all, all is one" ? I added it in at the last, thought it was appropriate. Review please! 


End file.
